Noman Karr
Noman Karr was a Human male Jedi Knight who served as the High Councilor of the Jedi Dynasty and as a student of Jedi Master Kan Toth, operating as the leader of the first Jedi assassination organization. In 12 ABY, Karr met the mysterious Fikra on Naboo, and shortly after they would organize an alliance due to having the common goal of aiding the New Republic and the New Jedi Order achieve a better society, and eliminate the remnants of the Sith. However, they were both lured to Moraband and were trapped by the unhinged spirit of Sycthian, with the apparition seemingly killing the Fikra, and leaving Karr for dead on the ancient Sith world. Vowing to avenge his fallen allies by any means necessary, Karr would begin his hunt to find Sycthian in hopes of completely destroying his physical and spiritual form once and for all, eventually leading to his exile from the New Jedi Order, also decided by Karr's master Kan Toth, after they realized how reckless and brutal Karr has become. In 16 ABY, Karr finally emerged from the shadows, seeking to eliminate both the New Republic and the True Sith Empire for their greed and corruption, and to successfully resurrect Sycthian from the dead to kill his physical form. Eventually, he was stopped by the combined forces of the True Sith, the New Jedi Order, and the Vindictive, and his former master Kan Toth. However, Sycthian rose from the ashes of the battle, proving Karr's resurrection was successful, but with Sycthian becoming more powerful than ever before. He proclaimed himself the new Emperor of the Fallen Empire, dragging Karr into the abyss of his presumed death. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born in 14 BBY on Coruscant to two nobles, Noman Karr would grow up with his family, quickly learning about his force-sensitive nature. Eventually, after the defeat of the Galactic Empire and the formation of the New Republic, Noman Karr was sent to the Jedi Temple for training in order to become a Jedi Knight in Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order. Becoming a Jedi Padawan, Noman Karr would be mentored and supervised by Kan Toth, a revered Jedi Master, who was previously a padawan of the old Jedi Order during the Clone Wars. Training under Kan's teachings, Noman Karr would eventually become a fully fledged Jedi Knight. Leading the Jedi Dynasty Overtime, Noman Karr would train further in the Force, and would master different forms of Lightsaber combat, proving himself to be a formidable adversary. Eventually, Noman would form a Jedi sub-organization called the Jedi Dynasty, dedicated to hunting down deceptive and dangerous threats across the galaxy. People questioned the methods of the Jedi Dynasty, leading to many labeling members of the organization as nothing more than ruthless assassins. This allowed the Supreme Chancellor of the New Republic at the time Supreme Chancellor Revear Jensen, who heavily disliked the group in the first place, to accuse Noman Karr for committing mass-murder, single handily responsible for a massacre in the senate causing 200 deaths. Karr submitted, and was imprisoned to a life sentence on Naboo. However, in 12 ABY on Naboo, a mysterious force-wielder called The Fikra arrived at the prison, incapacitating the guards and freeing Karr from his jail, escaping Naboo. The Fikra revealed to Karr that Supreme Chancellor Jensen framed Noman, and that the true perpetrators were terrorists from the First Order, hired by Jensen to commit the massacre in the senate. Secretly arriving on Coruscant, Noman and the Fikra confronted Jensen in his chambers, with Noman pinning him down, accusing Jensen of corruption. Jensen warned Karr that his actions would lead to high treason, but Karr didn't care, and knocked out Jensen, eventually revealing his crimes to the New Republic, and offering the Fikra a place in the Jedi Dynasty. Discovering Sycthian and Exile Overtime, Noman Karr would experience voices and visions of a mysterious dark entity calling to him. Enlightening the Fikra about the situation, they ventured to Fikra's base on Tatooine where he could potentially cure Karr of his hallucinations and find an answer to unravel the mystery of the dark entity. The voices in Karr's head told him that they need to go to Moraband, where they will find all the answers they need. However, this was a trap set by the ancient unhinged spirit of the former Sith Lord Sycthian, who manipulated Supreme Chancellor Jensen into causing the massacre in the Senate, and lured Noman Karr and the Fikra. Swiftly killing the Fikra, Sycthian taunted Noman Karr, and left him for dead on the Sith world. Since then, Noman Karr vowed to have his revenge on Sycthian for killing the Fikra, and becoming a threat to the entire galaxy. With the Jedi Order, alongside Noman's master Kan Toth aware of his dark intentions which could potentially lead to chaos, they exiled Noman Karr from the Jedi Order, creating Noman's reputation as the "Exiled Jedi". Return of Noman Karr In 16 ABY, several mysterious New Republic ships led by an occupied fleet would invade several planets that belonged to the First Order, True Sith Empire, the Vindictive, and other important factions. On one of those worlds, Moraband, Noman Karr would personally conduct his assault on the Sith planet, eventually coming across the ancient Sith Lord Darth Kron, and the new Sith Emperor of the True Sith Empire Apocalyptos. After a brief duel, Noman Karr would retreat, leading his fleet to his next target, Mandalore. On Mandalore, a former member of Deathwatch Shade Walker was tasked with assassinating Noman Karr. However, Shade discovered that Karr was searching for the ancient, powerful devices collectively called the Source, which have the power to harness the force to extreme measures. During Noman Karr and Shade's battle, they would indirectly cause the destruction of half of Drokum, with Karr retreating from the planet, going to Hoth in order to locate the second piece of the Source. Search for the Source On Hoth, Noman Karr acquired the second piece of the Source. However, he soon reacquainted with Shade Walker, and met the man known as Quai Septos, a powerful Magick sorcerer and a long time enemy of the Vindictive. After a brief skirmish, Karr would leave Hoth in pursuit of the third piece of the Source, located in Sarah Sibria, Cal Altar, and Darth Kron's private sanctum on Dantooine. Successfully retrieving the third piece, Noman would duel with Quai on Coruscant, and later on Sullust in order to find the fourth and final piece. However, Quai revealed that he already had the final piece, where he hid it in a deep, far world. Desperate to find it, Karr escaped after his temporary defeat, and returned to Dantooine in hopes of receiving additional help. On Dantooine, Karr would encounter Cal, Sarah and Kron, where they would begin to fight Karr before Kron vanished from the battle. However, during the end of the fight, Karr's former Jedi master, Kan Toth, arrived and purposed an alliance in order to locate the Source for the greater good of the galaxy, successfully ending the battle on Dantooine and purposing peace. Finding the Final Piece Soon after, Noman Karr and Kan Toth, alongside a Jedi called Shane, journeyed to Kashyyyk in order to find Quai Septos' whereabouts. However, Karr was ambushed by Shade, fully intent on completing his bounty by assassinating Karr. After both Karr and Shane successfully defeating Shade, the duo returned to Kan, who received information from Darth Kron that they were on a wild goose chase this entire time, and that Quai is really hiding on Sullust, where he's guarding the final piece of the Source within his sanctum. Reaching Sullust, the trio would search for Quai's location, but instead they would encounter his powerful illusions caused by his mastery over Magick. Quai also controlled the climate of the planet, causing motes of lava to attack the trio every moment. However, Shade, alongside Leif To'Wan, a boy which Karr attacked on Dantooine to find the third piece of the Source. Attacking Karr, Shade and Leif successfully subdued him, with Shade slicing Karr's left arm. In retaliation and anger, Karr flung both Leif and Shade using a sudden force scream, subduing the two in return. Returning to Kan, Karr needed his arm to be fixed somehow in order to fight Quai Septos. A powerful allied force being who assisted Kan offered Karr that he could fix his arm with Magick. With Karr using the Source in order to reveal Quai's location, Kan, Shade and the force being arrived and would attack him. However, Quai was indirectly being assisted by the Grand Inquisitor C'esta Kan'ova, who attacked the trio. Shortly after, Karr would regain his strength, and would engage Quai. After a lengthy duel, Karr would seemingly defeat Quai. In Quai's words that if Karr would defeat him, he'd give Karr the source, successfully allowing Karr to take the final piece of the Source. Karr would soon rift off to his lab on Yavin IV, beginning to assemble the four pieces of the Source. Revealing his Plan After successfully gathering all pieces of the Source, Darth Kron would grow increasingly wary of Noman Karr's plans and what he intends to do with the Source. Shortly after, Noman Karr would invade the True Sith Empire's base, the Temple of Sacrifice, on Yavin IV, with his fleet taking over the planet. Battling Kron and C'esta Kan'ova, Noman Karr would retreat from the planet after Kron meddled with his mind. However, Karr still gained control of the Temple of Sacrifice, alongside with the rest of Yavin IV. After the True Sith's forces have been defeated, Noman would greet his most-trusted ally, Syn Zuko, telling him to prepare his forces for Karr's grand plan. Going to Jakku to gather scrap and components to use for the Source, Noman Karr would be interrupted by High Lord Valn, leader of the Vindictive, alongside with Leif To'Wan and his forces. Karr quickly dispatched the Vindictive forces and began to battle Valn and Leif. After their skirmish, many of Valn's forces would perish, with Karr escaping back to Yavin IV. Hunt for the Core Back on Yavin IV, Noman Karr would continue working on assembling the Source, now revealed to be the Mass Shadow Generator, in order to fully execute his plans into motion. His most trusted ally, Syn Zuko, would reveal to Karr of the presence of the Generator's Core, located deeply on the hellish Sith world of Malachor. Syn is then sent on a mission to recover the Core on Malachor. Once he arrives, however, he encounters the force-wielder Hermes and the mercenary Leif To'Wan. After a brief skirmish with Inquisitors located on the planet, Syn would ally himself with a man called Hermes and Leif, proposing them to join the Galactic Alliance, where they could learn where the Core is really hidden on. Arriving on Yavin IV, Syn would introduce Leif and Hermes to Noman Karr. After reassuring Leif that Karr is an ally, they would learn that the First Order were the ones who posses the Core, and are currently blockading the distant planet Ilum. Landing inside the Star Destroyer that houses the Core, Noman Karr and Syn would encounter Karr's old longtime enemy, Silas Bane, who possess the Core. After a short battle, Syn would fake Karr's death by pretending he was a Death Trooper, and they would cause the Star Destroyer to crash, tricking Silas in the process. However, Silas Bane successfully escaped on his own shuttle, going to safety. Resurrection of Sycthian With the Mass Shadow Generator ready to wreck total annihilation and carnage under the hands of the Galactic Alliance, Noman Karr and Syn Zuko reacquainted with the powerful sorcerer Quai Septos, who warned them of a grave danger the Generator could pose. Ignoring Quai's warnings, Noman would tell Syn they needed to test the Generator's efficiency, and it's utmost power. Arriving at the orbital station of the Sith planet Ziost, Noman would test the Generator at ancient Sith ruins, with archaeologists scouring it's lost artifacts. Creating utter devastation, Syn finally realized he's dealing with a merciless madman. Returning to Yavin IV, both Syn and his ally Hermes, known by his real name Dez Pluto, betrayed Noman and proceeded to fight him in an effort to arrest him. After encountering his former master, Kan Toth who sought to end the fight, Karr quickly retreated and escaped. Leading his fleets to invade both Coruscant and Dromund Kaas simultaneously, Karr would draw the attention of the Dark Arm wielder Sarah Sibria. In an effort to distract Kan Toth and Sarah, Karr would send out a message of ending the Republic and Empire's corruption once and for all, whilst Sarah fought off Karr's fleet. Back on Yavin IV, Noman would ready the Mass Shadow Generator, but he was confronted by Kan Toth. After a brief duel, Karr would eventually defeat Kan, exhausting him. After destroying Karr's fleet, Sarah Sibria, Syn Zuko, and High Lord Valn would finally arrive to confront Noman Karr. They commenced a lengthy duel, the trio fighting off Karr in an effort to stall him long enough to destroy the Mass Shadow Generator. After Sarah arrived at the Source room, she seemingly destroyed the Generator, creating an explosion that sent everyone flying from the Temple of Sacrifice. However, the ancient former Sith Lord Sycthian reemerged from the shadows, arriving on Yavin IV to declare his ultimate return to the galaxy, announcing dark days to come. With the rest escaping the planet to safety, Karr, seeing his unforgivable mistake, decided to seemingly sacrifice himself by falling into the abyss of the destroyed Temple of Sacrifice, as Sycthian craved a path of destruction in his wake. Second Exile Months after the resurrection of Sycthian, Noman Karr exiled himself from the rest of the galaxy, hiding inside the rubble and ruins of the Temple of Sacrifice. Although many attempted to find proof that Karr lives, no one who scoured the ruins found any evidence of his survival. However, an individual known as The Fikra arrived at the ruins of the Temple of Sacrifice to confront Noman Karr, his old friend. After speaking to him and giving him a note of gratitude, as well as a strange powder, the Fikra left. Shortly after, the mysterious being known as the Faceless Figure confronted Karr, warning him that if he does not make amends for his crimes, he'll lose everything he ever cared about. Redemption ''To be added. Personality Noman Karr, during his time as a student of Kan Toth, a Jedi Knight, and the leader of the Jedi Dynasty, was seen as a kind, caring and calm individual, often letting the Force itself decide his actions. Operating with a thoughtful mindset, Karr was able to swiftly deal with the New Jedi Order's enemies with calm and clarity, not letting his emotions get in the way of this thinking, delivering justice without using excessive methods. However, after Noman discovered the existence of the Immortal Emperor Sycthian, combined with the loss of his friends and the creation of a terrible grudge, he became a more ruthless individual, no longer ignoring his emotions, and becoming more reckless than ever. As a result of this change, Kan Toth and the New Jedi Order were forced to exile Karr from the Order, as his unorthodox behavior could further damage it. Four years later, Noman returned from his exile, now absolutely determined to prove himself to the New Jedi Order and the rest of the galaxy. Launching his private war on both the True Sith Empire and Sycthian, Noman's remorseless methods and change of attitude considered his master Kan Toth to have failed in training him. Furthermore, this caused Karr to appear as a massive threat, more so due to his usage of the Mass Shadow Generator and dark side abilities (albeit in a light side manner), resulting in influential figures such as High Lord Valn, Sarah Sibria and even the sorcerer Quai Septos to oppose him, as well as his former ally and friend Syn Zuko, whom betrayed him after realizing he's working with an unbalanced individual. Powers and Abilities Noman Karr, being a renowned Jedi Knight and somewhat infamous as the leader of the assassination council Jedi Dynasty, was an exceptionally formidable and powerful Force user and Lightsaber duelist, being in fit shape during his prime, taking on multiple Sith and Jedi alike, often coming on top after most missions during his time serving as Kan Toth's padawan and a member of the New Jedi Order. Moreover, after his exile from the New Jedi Order and his change of attitude, becoming a more reckless and aggressive individual, Noman's Lightsaber prowess further increased, mainly due to his now ruthless battle tactics and usage of aggressive forms such as Juyo, making him an even more formidable adversary, shown when he was able to duel both the ancient Sith Darth Kron and the Celestial Sith Emperor Apocalyptos for an impressive length, although having to retreat. Additionally, Noman was able to more hold his own against renowned Jedi Sarah Sibria and Vindictive leader High Lord Valn, even able to beat his own former master Kan Toth when he confronted Karr in the Temple of Sacrifice. Noman Karr's Force abilities were a subject of change over the years. While he was a Jedi Knight, Noman would only employ light side attributed abilities, and whilst he mainly relied on Lightsaber combat, he'd still be able to demonstrate a sufficient prowess in the Force. However, after his exile, Noman began to employ dark side force abilities, such as Force Scream and Force Judgment, although they were used through a light side connection, void of the dark side's corruption and influence. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Dynasty members Category:Galactic Alliance members